narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taichi Hyūga
Taichi Hyuga (ひゅがたいち, Hyuga Taichi) is the heir of the Hyuga Clan and one of the primary guards of the Hachidiame Hokage in Naruto: Kakujuu. Taichi is not just a guard for the Hokage but he also is an advisor as well, giving the Hokage insight on various situations around the village. Taichi works alongside the eighth's other guard: Shitora Nara in protecting the Hachidiame. Appearance Taichi is much like other Hyuga Clan members in appearance, he has rather long black hair that goes down pass his ears and to his neck. Taichi, of course, has the usual white-colored eyes, the Byakugan, of the Hyuga Clan as well. Taichi's usual clothing consits of a Konoha ninja flak jacket and a Konoha ninja headband which he wears around his right shoulder. Personality Taichi is a very serious person, he is straight forward and to the point with everything that is to be said or done. Taichi doesn't like to waste time on foolish games, those who do, he disposes of without a second thought. Taichi isn't exactly a ruthless person, guarding the Hokage is just a very important job and he can't afford to have anything go wrong. It is believed that when Taichi was first given the job of being the guard of the Hokage, he was the exact opposite of who he was now, he was a very immature shinobi who still had a lot to learn and often clashed with his partner: Shitora of the Nara Clan. Since then, Taichi has experienced things that made him realize that it was time to stop his behavior. History﻿ Taichi was born and raised in the Main Branch of the Hyuga Clan, he wasn't just any member of the Main Branch however, Taichi was next in line for leadership of the Main Branch of the clan as well. From the day he was born Taichi was treated like pure royalty amongst the clan, he was protected with the upmost security and learned many ways of the Hyuga Clan early on. Taichi also discovered that the Side Branch of the Hyuga Clan existed for one purpose: to serve him and the rest of the Main Branch. Taichi felt utterly sorry for the Side Branch of his clan and began to form ideas to change the ways of his clan upon gaining rulership despite how it would upset his father. Around the age of six, Taichi entered the ninja academy and quickly entered the ranks of the smarter students and graduated with flying colors; now that Taichi was a shinobi he would hold infulence within the clan's structure. Finally the day came when Taichi became a Jonin, soon after wards the Hachibidiame Hokage approached him with a propsition: come work for him as his 'bodyguard' and he would make all of Taichi's dreams come true. From that day forward Taichi's life hasn't been so much as restoring the Hyuga Clan but rather serving the Hokage. Synopsis﻿ Naruto Kakujuu Abilities﻿ Byakugan Being the next in line for leadership of the Main Branch of the Hyuga Clan, Taichi was taught about his Byakugan at a very young age and began training his dojutsu since. Over the years Taichi became a very adept user of the Byakugan and has become a sort of an expert in using his Kekkei Genkai like most Hyuga Clan members are. Taichi has utilized many techniques with the Byakugan including the Gentle Fist as well. Taijutsu Being a Hyuga Clan member, Taichi is of course a natural specialist with close-range combat. Taichi especially has great perception with his Taijutsu and can aim his close-range hits with great ease. Taichi is also known for being pretty fast and while using the Gentle Fist he can unleash many quick combo hits on his enemies. Gentle Fist Being a member of the Hyuga Clan's main branch, Taichi was taught the ways of the Gentle Fist early on. Extensive training in learning this ancient style of fighting resulted in the Hyuga Clan heir being very adept at using the style in combat by the time he was a full-fledged shinobi. Taichi's expert use of the Gentle Fist and his Byakugan alike make him a challenge to any foe. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Jonin Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Characters who's blood type is A